The Transfer Students
by DisneyTwins
Summary: Twin witches from the States enter into a contest to be part of a transfer program, so that they can experience what it is like to be in a real magic school, not the Academy that they are currently in. But while they are there, the two experience trials, love, and find out secrets the were never supposed to be revealed... Based during the Half-Blood Prince, THBP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters invented by J.K. Rowling or affiliated with Harry Potter are mine. But, any original characters and the plot belong to me and my co-writer.

The Transfer Students

Chapter One

Third Person's P.O.V.

"This school is the lamest excuse for a magic academy ever," the curly-haired girl stated with distaste. "Why did you convince me to go here?"

"Or, you could say that it was an honor to be accepted to attend this school?" Gwendolyn, a petite girl, replied, whilst walking briskly a bit behind her.

"Oh, yes Gwenny dear," Amina said, raising her hands in a mocking matter. "What an honor to have been accepted into the Salem Academy for Young Witches and Wizards! Such an amazing, musty, cold place to be." Amina placed her palms over her heart as if to affirm her statement.

Gwen glared at her, "Don't ever call me that again. It's Gwen. G-W-E-N. Gwen." She emphasized pointedly, raising her finger to point at herself.

"This school is a dump, why can't we go to a school like... like that one!" Anima shouted enthusiastically. Her tanned hand was gesturing towards a colorful poster that was currently attached haphazardly to the stone wall showing what seems to be a medieval-style castle positioned on a ragged cliff overlooking a deep, sparkling lake. There was also what appeared to be a message, written in colorful block script stamped across the bottom half of the poster, along with a folder full of papers. "I mean look at this, and then look at that... which one is better?"

"Okay, well if you were to compare it like that, you can obviously tell which is better. But come on, how could you go to a place like that? Hogwarts or whatever the name is. It's not even in the same country as us!" Gwen replied, her features looking quite put out at the way that Anima was acting on this matter.

"I mean even the names are cooler. Look at this! Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin! Compare that to the name that our grade was given. We are the LemonHeads for Pete's sake! Why not just call us the 11th Graders!" Anima hotly stated, ignoring her sister, her arms held over her head, hands waving wildly.

"What about Hufflepuff?" Her smaller twin tried to interject.

"Ehh... even LemonHeads is a cooler name than that..." Amina trailed off. Gwen couldn't help but to nod in agreement to that statement. "Those poor Hufflepuffs," Amina stated sadly in response.

"But, I would even be glad to be called a Hufflepuff, if I went to a school like that. Compared to that, our school is trash. I mean there school is a castle... a freaking castle, and what is our school? A cottage, a cottage that looks like it was destroyed by a house fire."

"It's supposed to look that way Ami, don't you remember? There's a charm placed on the whole school, the ones that prevent muggles from getting in, like our mother," Gwen corrected, looking up at her sister, shocked at her lack of knowledge on that matter.

"I know that, but why couldn't it be something cooler like a lake, or a mansion, or something cool like that-"

"Amina, look," Gwen cried, interrupting her sister, pointing to the papers attached to the poster. "There's permission slips, we could take one and show our mom!" For indeed, there was what appeared to be a sieve of white stapled papers announcing an exchange program, one that the Rose twins were eligible for. Amina excitingly leaped forward a step toward the poster, grabbing a paper packet leafing through it in her eagerness, almost tearing the papers in the process.

"Wait...there is a test that we have to pass to even be eligible, and if you know me at all you know that I am not a good test taker." Amina froze, her excitement started to dwindle away. Gwen rushed forward quickly to comfort her sister, patting her on the back, while her forest green eyes slowly filled with anxiety.

"It's not that bad," Gwen soothed, tried to placate her, rubbing her back. "I could help you study and I could help tutor you, and, and..." She slowly trailed off, her offers running out near the end.

"Gwen even with your knowledge, you know how hopeless I am when it comes to tests. My eyes start to water and I get all dizzy, then the words start to merge together, and then..." Amina said shakily, as she progressively grew quieter with every word. "I just don't do well with tests."

As they were talking, the two heard a loud squeal as the door to one of the classrooms opened. The twins were shocked to discover that it was their principal, Mrs. Bennett coming out of her office. "Amina, Gwen shouldn't you two be in class right about now.

"Mrs. Bennett, the LemonHeads have study hour right now," Amina stated quizzically, a brow rising in acknowledgement at the absurdity of the statement. "Shouldn't you know that? I mean, you _are_ the principal." Amina countered, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Oh yes of course, my apologizes. Anyways, is that a Hogwarts permission slip in your hands Miss. Rose?" Mrs. Bennett questioned, seeing the printed forms clasped in between Amina's hands. "Are you two interested in the transfer program?" The elderly woman stated happily. "We would be overjoyed if one of our very own students were chosen. You know how small our institution is compared to the others academies in our field of expertise, so it would be a privilege if we could even get one of our students in, much less two."

"Mrs. Bennett, what would be the chance that we could even get in?" Gwen asked nervously, her sweaty, pale hands wringing together in her growing panic. "Especially with that admission test, is it really difficult? Should w-we be worried?"

"My dear, my dear it is merely a test to see if you are strong enough mentally to be able to withstand the demands of a school much higher than the ones that you are currently enrolled in. I am positive that you two have no need to be worried," she said putting her hands on our backs. "Now, why don't you girls go into your dorm and fill out that paperwork?" Mrs. Bennett said with a sweet, knowing smile on her face.

Amina turned around, and after wishing her Principal goodbye, walked away. Gwen quietly waved to her elder, offering her a small smile of thanks in her gratitude. Quickly snatching an application, she rushed after her sister to catch up with her efficient steps.

Mrs. Bennett looked on towards her students walking away, sighing softly. Humming a tune she had heard on the radio recently to herself as she returned to her office, basking in the glow of her scented candles.

"I hope that this was the right decision," The matronly woman said, speaking to the yellow candle-made glow illuminating her office. "Blast that Dumbledore, always meddling."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters invented by J.K. Rowling or affiliated with Harry Potter are mine. But, any original characters and the plot belong to me and my co-writer.

The Transfer Students

Chapter two

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Hey Gwenny, that thing you did in spell's class was amazing. I mean how you were able to turn the room into a concert was truly spectacular, and did you see Mr. Howard's face," Amina laughed, running to catch up to her twin. "It was hysterical! I mean seriously, why can't you do stuff like that more often?" Amina questioned, laughing at her.

"Are you implying that I am boring," Gwen said, sounding indigent. "I mean seriously I can be fun some of the time, it's just most of the time you want me to be playful, is when we are supposed to be studying or taking notes in class... or you get upset with some of the things that I say." Gwen finished, trailing off lamely, while Amina looked incredulous at her.

"I wasn't saying that at all, just stating." Amina was stated merrily, before being interrupted by the sounds of Mrs. Bennett running down the hallways, her high-heeled shoes clacking against the hard pavement that was the hallway. "Girls, Girls please wait!" Amina and Gwen turned around to face the clearly delighted principal.

"You girls made the cut! The teacher who will be conducting the test shall be here in one day. I hope that you are, or will be, prepared." Mrs. Bennett stated rapidly, giving us a stern eye. "Because if you aren't, I will be very much disappointed in both of you." She glared, but then her scowl turned into a smile. "Just, good luck. I know that you can do it." The school's principal then smiled and walked away happily, as if she didn't just scare the living daylights out of us.

"Wow, no pressure right?" Amina stated sarcastically, turning towards her twin. She twirled around and walked down the hallway leading to the school's cafeteria that held all the students through grades 9-12.

"Wow, the kids are noisy today, aren't they?" Amina stated sitting down and glancing at Gwen, who by then had taken out her History of Magic textbook. She glanced up at Amina, clearly distracted. "Huh, what did you say? "Gwen questioned, as they sat down at the table, grabbing their plates onto which food was soon piled high.

"The cafeteria is louder than usual." Amina repeated staring at her twin as Gwen looked across the room, looking at all of the talking children. "I guess so, it's mostly coming from the group of ninth graders over there ," Gwen said motioning her head to the left. I looked over and saw that the ninth graders were complaining about the lukewarm chicken.

"What does someone have to do for some good food around here?" Amina said while looking at the littlest of food on the table.

"Oh quit complaining, you should be focusing on the test tomorrow. I mean, don't you want to get out of this place see the World, get better food?" Gwen interjected frantically. "We have a very important test tomorrow. And you're just sitting there complaining about cold chicken."

"Oh just relax, Gwenny. Mrs. Bennett told us that there is nothing to worry about, and I would trust her with my life." Amina replied irritably, grabbing a piece of chicken and examining it with a critical eye.

"You would seriously trust someone like her, someone that you barely know with your life" Gwen asked incredulously, gazing at Amina skeptically as her sister bit into the piece of chicken on her plate.

"Hmmm… not bad, just cold... tasty, but cold." Amina mumbled to herself, finishing her last piece of chicken.

"Are you done yet with your dinner?" Amina questioned, peering over at her twin's plate, which only had a bowl of that was halfway full with soup.

"Yeah, I'm just too tired to eat," Gwen regretfully said, glancing at the wasted bowl of soup. "Let's go up to the dorms."

They then both stood up from where the pair was sitting, and started to walk down the length of the table their grade was assigned. Pushing open the oak doors that lead to the main hallway, the girls walked silently down the various halls towards the LemonHead's dorm. Amina quietly watched the people traveling around them, as her smaller sibling walked a ways behind her, studying and too focused to spare a glance at any other thing.

When they entered the room, the two were not surprised to see the dorms to be bustling with girls. Gwen and Amina walked slowly watching the girls running around the room until they got to their bunk. Amina barreled her way through the noisy girls to run up the ladder to the top bunk. Her sister walked more slowly behind, avoiding the crowd of wild girls all together. She pulled back the sheets and climbed into her bunk. Amina doing the same, except she was being distracted by a tapping sound.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Gwen asked Amina, tapping the boards holding her twin sister's mattress above her head with her pale knuckles.

"Of course I am Gwenny, but I am just not going to think about it, because the more you think about something the more nervous you get," Amina said tiredly, sighing as the tapping sounds slowly came to a halt. "And you know what I think? I am personally curious; it's going to be so different at that school. What do they wear, eat, and talk about? What sports do they play over there? But, I'm also really curious about this mystery teacher... or what do they call them in England... Professor, what if he is male? And more importantly, what if he is a cute male?" Amina said smiling, as she got comfy on the old mattress. "Just try not to think about it, okay? We will do fine. Night Gwenny!" With those parting words, Amina pulled the worn sheets above her head, trying in vain to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters invented by J.K. Rowling or affiliated with Harry Potter are mine. But, any original characters and the plot belong to me and my co-writer.

The Transfer Students

Chapter 3

Gwen's P.O.V.

The dark shadows were pressing upon me, slowly suffocating my attempts to pull air into my panic-filled chest. I had to keep on rubbing my sweaty palms over the fabric of my uniform skirt, hoping that my sister would not see.

"I am so excited! I wonder what he looks like? I hope he's cute!" Amina squealed, her hands clenching my upper forearm in her obvious excitement. "I wonder what class he teaches? Potions, or something where he has to take his shirt off I hope!"

I shifted my gaze over to look at her, trying to squelch my anxiety. Amina's fingers were tapping the sides of the wooden chairs that we were currently seated at. I could see the excitement in her eyes, a green fire was lit as her mind went over all of her fabricated possibilities in her head.

I lowered my still wringing hands from the matching wooden table in front of us, to my skirt-clothed lap. 'Why do we only have a lamp turned on? And it's not even on my side of the table! I need it to study!' Gwen thought nervously, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm her suddenly racing thoughts. My shaking fingers were running over the cover of my Theory of Magic text, trying to somehow desperately absorb the knowledge written inside of the bindings.

Swallowing, I replied to my sister's earlier statement. "How do you even know that the teacher is a guy? The person could be a woman, or even an old man! He could be horrible, or a terrible teacher, or yell all the time...!" I couldn't help the panicked tone that seeped into my words, despite my attempts to calm down.

"Take a deep breath Gwen and calm down. You just have to look on the bright side of things, this teacher, professor, or whatever could very well be a nice guy. You never know." Amina said reassuringly, giving me a smile and patting my shoulder, before looking back at the glossy-covered magazine she was reading.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room went down rapidly. The lamp, which was serving as our only light source went off. A scraping sound was heard throughout the room, emanating from the oaken door. I jumped and latched on to my sister's forearm, not able to help the muffled moan from leaving my chapped lips.

"Ami, did you hear that? What's happening?" I asked, trembling from my mounting fear. A whistling sound interrupted my rambling, the door then slammed closed. "He's here..." I croaked, looking at Amina for reassurance, to which she merely nodded her head. I grabbed her hand anxiously, waiting to see the intruder's face. But, what I was not expecting was a scowling, darkly-clothed man looming over us. He placed his hands on the table, shaking it in the process. The sudden movement causing a squeal to escape unbidden from between my lips.

"Now please do make this interesting, I have already interviewed 394 students and none of them were even worth a second of my time." The strange man raised his pale fingers to rub at the bridge of his nose, in what must have been to alleviate a headache. While he spoke in this deep, baritone voice that made my already nervous body tremble. I met his eyes, forcing myself not to show what I was feeling inside to this intimidating man. Nothing happened and he just stood there silently evaluating us with his black irises.

'Is it even possible for a human being to have that eye color?' My mind was suddenly racing with the possibilities that could be going through his head right now. 'What if he doesn't like us? What if he only likes Amina, but not me...?" Taking a deep, shuddering breath, which I prayed did not echo throughout the dark room that we were in. My shaking hands were playing with the corner of the book in my lap while I struggled to hold his gaze. I heard my sister gasp, but before I could look to see what was wrong, I felt the world shift around me.

_My nose twitched with the smell that I haven't smelled in years, Christmas cocoa. My eyes opened to the bright decorations adorning the room, sparkling tinsel was framing the fireplace, and yarn-knit stockings with animated reindeer on them were lining the mantle. Glancing around, my suspicions were confirmed. I was seated at the walnut wood table that I used to eat at every morning, a steaming mug topped with fluffy marshmallows and cinnamon was on the place mat in front of me. A woman with blond tresses that reached below her shoulders and kind green eyes was across from me. I involuntarily gasped, my surprisingly tiny palms reaching up to cover my, now five-year old, lips. This woman is her, my Mother I internally corrected, the word now sounding unfamiliar to me. Her pink stained lips were mouthing words to me, but my addled brain had yet to catch up enough to make sense of them._

_Glancing to my right, I saw Amina staring at the small Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. Her wistful gaze was not exactly directed at the tree, but at one of its ornaments. The round, glittering globe held the picture of a red-haired man, his face was broken out in a grin with what looked to be the beginning of a beard surrounding his white, pearly toothed smile. My brain finally connected the pieces, everything lining up to form the perfect conclusion. This was the first Christmas after my Daddy died._

_Once again the world became a tilt-a-whirl, all of the bright Christmas colors spinning, congealing into blackness, the image of father still being held in my mind's eye. Suddenly the scene shifted upright once more, everything coming to a shuddering stop. I was looking out the window of my Mother's old car, staring at the solid red-bricked building of my old muggle school. I must be six, since I had gone here before my sister and I were aware of our magical heritage. It was my first day at a school, tears were slowly falling down my freckled cheeks from my nervousness and the thought of leaving my Mommy._

_This day was one of the last times either Ami or I saw my Mother. The school that she had enrolled us in was a boarding school where the students stay all year round. We were allowed to return home during summer vacation, but we had never done so. My trembling arms were wrapped tightly around my Mother's lean torso. My twin sister was playing with a strand of her, then long, blond hair. "Why are you sending us away, Mommy?" Amina asked tentatively, not able to look our Mother in the eyes, as a constant stream of tears started to fall down her eyes. "Don't you love me anymore?" I closed my eyes tightly, not willing to let myself see her reaction to the whispered question._

_Feeling my insides twist once again, the world falling onto its side, twisting madly. Opening my suddenly dry eyes, I saw the pink-striped blanket that had laid across my bed at our dorm in school. This was a memory that was always held dear to me, it was the day that we had gotten the letter stating that we were wizards. I looked at the curling letters that crossed the paper that was held in my shaking hands. Closing my eyes, I was unable to believe that it was real, unwilling to admit that the cruelty of this prank was getting to me._

_At first, I and Amina just stared at our letters, amazed. The landline phone that we shared emitted a shrill ring, Amina took one glance at the ringing device before running across the room to answer it. I carefully maneuvered myself onto the edge of my bed, unable to to talk or even think at that moment. "It's Mom," she mouthed at me, worry permeating her gaze. It turned out that she had called us when she heard that we had received our letters, knowing that we wouldn't really believe it. She had informed Amina that we had to transfer into that school, because Wizards did exist and we're both received our magical heritage from a relative. This was the day that my life had forever changed, my heart still hoping that it was for the best._

That was the last thing that I saw, that mind-numbing darkness descended upon me. Once again consuming my vision, lasting for what felt like an infinite amount of time. I slowly blinked open my eyes, raising my balled fists to rub the grogginess from them. Glancing around, I noticed that the lamp had gone out, my twitching fingers carefully relit it. 'At least he hadn't seen...' Shaking my head, I quickly stopped the invading thought.

The man across from me was slouching in his hard-backed wooden chair, apparently unconscious, along with my sister. I slowly crept forward to check his pulse, as well as Amina. Pressing my sweaty fingers against his surprisingly chilled neck, I felt his strong pulse thumping underneath my fingers. After checking Amina's beating pulse, I felt more relaxed. Taking several shuddering breaths to calm my mind and soothe my racing heart, I sat down on my chair once again. Sitting up straight and resigning myself to wait until they woke, I opened my book and began to read.

Amina's P.O.V.

_'I can't believe I'm being forced to relive this memory again, this was beyond cruel...' The angry thought revolved in my mind, while I walked alongside the abandoned road. This was one of my worst memories, and what made it even more horrible was the fact that I knew that he could see what was about to happen to me. It would now be my fault if we didn't make it into Hogwarts, I could tell. It was one of the rare days that Gwen had been sick, her coughing and sneezing forcing her on bedrest. It was when we're about sixteen, having been at Salem for several years, I felt like I could handle being by myself in class._

_This was the day the bullying had gone too far. A girl Keylen, a preppy blonde that would say whatever she could to make herself feel better, even going so far to force me to leave. She had called out to me in the hall, with her shiny pink-glossed lips and bracelets jingling, that my father committed suicide because he couldn't stand how horribly ugly I was. Gathering all my strength, I quickly reversed direction before rushing out the front doors of Salem Academy. In my mind, I know that it was the wrong thing to do at the time. But I couldn't resist the urge to run, even for something as stupid as her snide comments to me. When I had been walking long enough that felt the need to go back, and the guilt from leaving my sister all alone, a black van pulled up on the road next to me. The door slid open, revealing a man with a mask that had his covered arms out, ready to grab me._

Sensing another presence in this weird memory universe, I saw the black-haired man looking shocked at me. Quite suddenly, the world reverted to black, before a blinding white light flashed in my eyes. Blinking away the spots in my tired gaze, I looked over at Gwen. Before looking to the man in front of me, who looked irritated at me and my twin. He was a mysterious man, one that had lines on face from probably scowling all of the time. 'I wonder what he would look like with a smile.' I thought without meaning to, the man's eyes moving to mine right after it had crept into my mind. Hearing the ruffling pages of a book closing, I saw the anxious eyes of Gwen once again locked onto the dark presence of the stranger.

His brow furrowed and his lips twitched before turning into a blank slate, his scowl returning in full force. "Your results will be calculated within the next week." The man took long strides out of the dim lit room, his black robes fanning behind him. The oak door slammed shut, signaling his exit.

"Well, that was really strange," I stated, my mind still trying to come to terms with what had just occurred. I could see my sister looking at me, her blue-green eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Gwen murmured, her hands clutching her stomach, the anxiety in her body quite pronounced. I rolled my eyes at her trembling figure, wondering if my life would ever stop being so odd. When I realized something, my gut twisting at the very thought. 'During that whole thing, he never told us his name.'


End file.
